The present invention relates generally to hand implements and, more particularly, to scrapers with plural blades that are simultaneously usable.
The outdoor grilling of hamburgers, chicken and fish is widely popular. Unfortunately, during grilling, these foods tend to soften somewhat and ooze downwardly between the closely spaced, horizontal rods that comprise a typical grill where they can adhere. So, when a conventional spatula is slid along the top of a grill to lift a stuck piece of food, a portion of the food is often sheared off and lost. Just as often, the grilled food is mangled and rendered less appealing to eat.
It is a common practice to squirt no-stick spray formulations on grills and to coat grilled food items with vegetable oil to prevent sticking. These practices are not always possible or desirable. For example, a no-stick spray can only be applied to a cold grill thereby making it difficult to correct a sticking problem while grilling is underway. Also, the coating of foods with oil is an unpleasant task that can compromise flavor. It is well known that oil tends to drip onto heat sources like burning charcoal and gas burners and, may, cause flare-ups that can burn a food item on a grill.
In light of the problems associated with the removal of cooked food items from a grill, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a spatula that can easily lift a food item that has oozed or sagged into the spaces between the supporting rods of a conventional grill and become adhered thereto. The spatula does not affect the integrity of the food item or require that the food item be punctured or pierced in any way to accomplish its lifting.
It is another object of the invention to provide a spatula of the type described that can be used by inexperienced chefs with minimal instruction or training. Furthermore, the spatula can perform its intended objects without the use of additional tools of any sort.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a spatula of the type described that can be used with grills of various makes, models and manufacturers. The spatula is also somewhat self-adjusting to accommodate imperfections in the grill with which it is used regardless of make, model or manufacturer.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in a spatula for the purposes described which is lightweight in construction, inexpensive to manufacture, and dependable in use.
Briefly, the spatula in accordance with this invention achieves the intended objects by featuring a handle from which extend a number of flexible tines. The free ends of the tines carry arc-shaped blades that closely conform to the tops and sides of the food supporting rods comprising a conventional grill. In use, the blades slide along the supporting rods of a grill to cleanly shear a stuck food item from the grill without compromising the integrity of the food item.